1. Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a method of forming a high-k dielectric and a method of fabricating a semiconductor device using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
A dielectric having a high dielectric constant, k, is a critical factor in fabricating a semiconductor device.